1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable neck closure band for a plastic bag and a method of attaching same to the bag for securing a bunched neck portion of the bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to close plastic bags, such as bread bags, carrot bags, etc. by bunching the neck portion of the bag and securing the bunched neck portion by a detachable lock means such as twist wire connectors or plastic lock tabs. The disadvantage of these locking devices is that they often become lost when the bag is opened, or break and become unusable. Another disadvantage is that they are often difficult and time consuming to install on automatic bag filling machines. With the locking tabs consisting of small rectangular plastic plates having an open cavity therein accessible through a throat opening to receive the bunched neck portion of the plastic bag, it is possible to also print a limited amount of information on the tab such as an abbreviated date. It is also known to print information on tape-like tabs which are secured to the neck portion of bags, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,184 issued on Nov. 17, 1970. In this patent there is disclosed the securement of the neck of a bag by fusing a band about the neck to a bag formed of netting material. The neck of the bag is completely fused and once the bag is opened the tag is not reusable and the neck portion is usually cut off or damaged. Such bags are usually used for packaging poultry and are discarded once they are opened.